Radionuclide ventriculography and cisternography are diagnostic tools permitting the morphologic and dynamic study of the cerebrospinal fluid pathways more accurately than has ever been possible with any other diagnostic test. The adjunction of positron emission computed tomography to our diagnostic armamentarium should improve significantly the information content of our radionuclide ventriculograms and cisternograms.